Through a Window
by Arella1
Summary: AU. A short, light, piece about one day in the lives of our dear IY characters. For, actions do really speak louder than words. SK


An: So, this story has nothing to do with anything, really. Just a lost plot bunny that got snagged.

* * *

Inuyasha came to stand next to the figure currently staring out the window. Following her gaze, he saw his older half brother reading quietly in a hammock, of all things. Quirking a brow, Inuyasha turned back to the woman.

"What are you doing, Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged and grinned. "Thinking about annoying Sesshoumaru, why?"

Frowning, Inuyasha shook his head. "One day he's really going to kill you. Leave him alone. For once the asshole isn't bothering anything. Besides, it's vacation. We haven't even visited the beach yet."

"You go on without me, Yash. I'll be down there as soon as I know Sesshoumaru has been sufficiently harassed."

That said, Kagome swept out the door and marched resolutely toward an unsuspecting Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha snorted and then felt a hand on his shoulder as Kikyou came to stand beside him. Together they watched as Kagome peered over the hammock at Sesshoumaru, who studiously ignored her.

Pouting, Kagome poked him in the shoulder. Words were exchanged a moment before Kagome yanked Sesshoumaru's book from his hands. Laughing, the girl waved it in the air above the hammock and taunted the furious man.

In one swift move, however, Sesshoumaru reached up and snatched Kagome's wrist, giving her a hefty tug. Kagome shrieked and fell face first into the hammock, on top of Sesshoumaru. The hammock swung wildly for a few moments as the two scuffled.

Soon, however, Kagome was lounging on her stomach, half on Sesshoumaru, straddling his right leg. Sesshoumaru had succeeded in retrieving his book and had one arm wrapped around Kagome as he flipped to his page. After a while, the lazy swing of the hammock and occasional turn of pages were the only movement.

Kikyou sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "Leave them be, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned away from the window. "Feh, I wasn't going to do anything."

"Kagome makes him happy. Surely you would not deny him this."

Inuyasha stared at her for a long moment before taking a final glance out the window. Giving a small smile, he shrugged. "Come on, let's check out the beach."

Kagome left the house and strode resolutely toward Sesshoumaru. They'd been at the beach house for less than two hours and already he was isolating himself. Coming up beside the hammock, she saw that he was intently reading some boring political book. After a moment of waiting, she realized he was ignoring her.

Pouting, she poked him in the shoulder. Sesshoumaru frowned slightly and glanced to her. "What?"

"Come on, Sesshou! Come play with me."

Giving what, for anyone else, would be classified as a snort, Sesshoumaru turned back to his book. Scowling, Kagome reached over and snatched the book away from him.

"Hah! Play with me and I might consider giving it back." She taunted merrily as she waved the book in front of him.

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened as he watched her flaunt his book in his face. "Kagome," he growled. "I'm not in the mood for your silly games."

Kagome was still grinning, but some of her mirth seemed to die with that. Sesshoumaru hated himself for feeling slightly guilty over the loss. Sighing, he caught her wrist and yanked her into the hammock with him.

Shrieking, she landed on him with an 'oomph.' Seeing his chance, Sesshoumaru reclaimed his book and began trying to find his place. Kagome giggled and situated herself where her hipbone wasn't digging into his.

The stoic young man seemed to pay her no mind as he finally found the place he'd left off and continued reading. Kagome smiled softly and relaxed against him as the hammock rocked silently.

"I thought you hated Marx," she commented after a while.

Golden eyes finished the sentence before meeting her own. "Would you prefer I read _Memoirs of a Geisha_?"

Kagome smiled, but didn't reply.

Sesshoumaru finally closed the book and let it fall gently to the grass beneath the hammock. Eyes sliding shut of their own accord, Sesshoumaru gently ran a hand through Kagome's hair.

A contented glow settled over the two as Kagome finally allowed her eyes sleep as well. The hammock continued its lazy rocking as for a moment, everything was right.

_**Finite**_


End file.
